pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multiverse: Giant Penguin/Together Breakfast
I'd say Giant Penguin is my favorite so far. Of course, there's gonna more that top it. Enjoy! =Together Breakfast= At the Agent Temple Lucy: Hmm, they aren't here yet. Well, I guess I have to make breakfast. Lucy takes out some food from the fridge. She then puts for waffles in the toaster. Lucy: Locy? Jay? Pixie? Ugg. Lucy stacks the waffles on top of each other. She then puts some chocolate syrup on top. Lucy sits by the warp pad. Lucy: Come on! Come on! Warp in, Pixie! Ugg. Lucy microwaves some popcorn. Once it's ready, she puts some on the waffles. Lucy: Jay? Pixie? You here yet? Ugg. Lucy puts some whipped cream on the waffles, and places a strawberry on top. Lucy: Oh, this is no ordinary breakfast. This is.. A together breakfast :D Pixie appears on the warp pad. Lucy: Pixie! Your just in time! I made us breakfast. It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could call it.... A balanced breakfast? :D Pixie: ......... Lucy: E: Pixie: I'm sorry, Lucy, but I have something important to do. I have burn this. *shows Lucy a hypnotizing scroll* Lucy: Woah.... *takes a picture with her phone* Pixie: *takes Lucy's phone* I have to burn that too. Lucy: No, my apps! Pixie walks up to a door in the temple. She uses her gems to open it to her room. Lucy: Aww. Suddenly, a cop holding a water gun enters the room Cop: It's the dumb police! Your dumb! *shoots water at the breakfast* Lucy: Noo! *jumps in front of the water* Locy, that wasn't funny! Cop: *shape shifts into Locy* Aww, how'd you know it was me? Lucy: Cops don't have water guns.... Locy: Oh yeah, that's true. Hey, you got something on your shirt. Lucy looks down, and Locy sprays her shirt with the water gun Locy: God I love this thing! The door that Pixie went into opens, but this time in a different way. Locy: Hey, that's my room! Jay comes out of it. Jay: Locy, what was my sword doing in your room? Locy: I don't know. I don't want your junk. Jay: Just admit that you stole it already! Locy: I din't steal it! Jay: Whatever. It's in the past, I forgive you. Locy: Ugg. Jay: By the way, I organized your mess for you. Your welcome. Locy: WHAT? I had a system! Locy runs into her room, and the door closes. Jay goes to the same door, and opens it with his gem. The door opens differently and leads to a different room. This one is filled with water and has a few water pillars. Lucy: Wait! I'm not going to let together breakfast become together brunch! Lucy enters the room just before the door closes. Jay is standing on top of one of the water pillars Jay: Now to put this sword back where it belongs. *puts the sword in a scabbard* Lucy: Jay! Jay: Lucy? *drops sword in the water* What are you doing in here? Lucy: I'm going to share this breakfast with you! Even if it means getting my feet wet! *goes into the water* Jay: Lucy, no! Get out of there! Lucy: Relax, I'll just swim towards you! *Swims toward Jay while holding the breakfast up out of the water* Lucy sees that there's a waterfall at the end of the room. Lucy: Uh oh.. Uh oh! Ahhh!!! *falls down the waterfall* Lucy: I need to keep the breakfast safe! *holds the breakfast away from the water* Lucy lands in the water. She then swims to the shore. Lucy: Ok, so that may have gotten a little wet, but it's still good! Hey, where am I? Locy: Oh hey Lucy. Lucy: Huh? How'd I get here? Locy: You see, Lucy? Jay thinks I take his stuff, but it all comes from that stupid waterfall. Ugg, look what he did to my room! I had this whole "Dance Club" thing going on, but he messed it all up! Lucy: Still looks pretty cool to me! Locy: Awh, thanks. Hey, what's that? Lucy: Oh this? It's our Together Breakfast! Locy: Awesome, snacks! Lucy: No! We need to eat together! Locy: Uh, huh, yeah. Just give me that thing- Lucy: *runs away* Locy: Get back here! Locy continues to chase Lucy Locy: You can't outrun me! We both have flippers! Wait, are the feet the flippers or are the wings the flippers....... Locy chases Lucy into a tunnel. Lucy reaches the end of the tunnel, which is an opening with a drop straight down. The only thing for her to go forward with are some floating rocks. Locy: Lucy! I'm huuungryyy! Lucy: Wait! *uses the rocks to get across* Your missing the point of this! *gets on some sort of tube* Locy: Wait a minute- Jay: Lucy! What are you doing in here? Lucy: Oh good! Two out of three! Jay: Lucy! You shouldn't be in here! This is the crystal heart! It's connect to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Don't look down! Lucy: Huh? *looks down and sees that she's really high up* Aahh! *slips and starts going down* Lucy passes a dream-like room with pink clouds Lucy: Oh, this isn't so bad. Lucy passes a rocky and dark room Lucy: AHHH! Nevermind! Lucy reaches the end of the tube and sees a lava pit. Pixie walks in. Pixie: *Breaks Lucy's phone and burns it* Lucy: RIP Talking Tom..... Pixie: *takes out the scroll, dips it in the lava, and bubbles it to let it burn* Jay: *whispers* Lucy, we're getting you out of here. Locy: *whispers* Yeah, come on! Lucy: But we're all together! We can eat now! Pixie: Lucy? *realizes the bubble is deforming* Ack! *reforms the bubble* Lucy, get out of here! I need to concentrate- The bubble disappears completely and the smoke gets out. It then goes into the breakfast and disappears. Lucy: Huh? What was that? Pixie: Lucy, give me that thing! Lucy: Aww, we're never gonna be able to enjoy this breakfast are we? Pixie: That's not important right now! Just give it to me! Lucy: It's... It's important to me.... The breakfast starts to hop in it's plate. Lucy: Huh? The breakfast turns into a giant monster Lucy: AAAHHHH!!!! Jay: It's trying to take refuge into matter! *gets hit with a giant mass of whipped cream* AHHHH! It's horrible! Pixie: Now it has all the power of a breakfast. We need to destroy it! Lucy: I-I didn't want this! I just wanted us to eat together, like best buds! That's- That's enough! *starts pushing the monster into the lava* I don't care if you are the most important meal of the day, I made you to bring us together, not to tear us apart! The monster burns in the lava. The agents walk up to Lucy. Lucy: I'm sorry guys.... I guess I dreamed to big.... Later, outside of the rooms.... Pixie puts the waffles in the toaster Locy microwaves some popcorn Jay put the waffles into two stacks and puts some chocolate syrup on top Lucy puts some popcorn on top Pixie puts some whipped cream on it Lucy finishes it off with a strawberry Lucy: This is great! It's even more together, and even more breakfast! They all stare at it with uncertainty Lucy: .......um..... I don't think I can eat this...... Locy: Let's get pancakes instead! Jay: Yeah, that's a better idea. Lucy: Mhm. Pixie: It did try to kill us. The end'' =Giant Penguin= On the beach Jay: Alright, your move. Locy: Ha! I just got your piece! Lucy: *throws a water balloon at Jay* Jay: Are those really necessary? Lucy: Well yeah. This way every move matters. Jay: But it's checkers! Every move matters! Oh and by the way.... *moves his piece* I just won the game. Locy: Aha, look at that! Hit me with the balloons, Lucy! Lucy: *throws water balloons at Locy* Locy: Ahh, it feels good to lose. Jay: I hope that's not the attitude you have during battle. Locy: Ugg, you're no fun anymore. This is why we never form Joy. Jay: We never form Joy because you're erratic and a mess! Locy: We never form Joy because you're uptight and- Lucy: Wait, form Joy? Are you talking about happiness? Locy: Haha, no. Joy is basically... The two of us, mashed together. Jay: Is water just hydrogen and oxygen "mashed together"? Locy: Uhh... Yes? Jay: Listen, Lucy. Joy is a powerful fusion of Locy and I. *uses his gem to create a projection of him and locy dancing* When the two of us preform a special dance, our mass combines, and we turn into Joy. Locy: Except I don't dance like that. Jay: Well, you should. Lucy: Oooh, tell me more about Joy! Locy: Well she's an ultra cool badarse, that part's me, and uh, she's also a ninja or something, that part's Jay. Oh, and she's like 4x your size. Lucy: Wow, that's giant! Can you form her right now? Jay: Lucy, fusion is not a trick for entertainment. We should only form Joy when absolutely necessary. A glow is seen coming from the temple Jay: Oh, Pixie's back! They go into the temple Pixie: Hello, agents. I've managed to find the locations of the beetles of Heaven and Earth. We need to go get them. Locy: Well I'm going with not Jay. Jay: Good, I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect penguins anyway. Pixie: Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but the Earth Beetle is located at the bottom of a volcano, and only I can swim in lava. The Heaven Beetle should be at the top of the Sky Temple. It's much safer if you go there together. Locy: You mean boringer. Jay: You mean more boring. Locy: So you do agree with me! Pixie: Oh dear... Lucy, you should go with them. Help them keep the harmony. Lucy: Yay! Don't worry guys, this mission will be all about harmony! They use the warp pad to warp to the Sky Temple. Locy: So, the Heaven Beetle is at the top? Jay: Apparently. Let's go. Lucy: Wow, that's a lot of stairs. Why don't you form Joy to- Jay & Locy: No. Lucy: Awww. Lucy sees a goat. Lucy: AHH! It's the Temple Goat Guardian! Why don't you form Joy and beat it? Jay: Lucy, that's just a goat. It's completely- *gets bitten by goat* OW! Locy: Ahaha! Lucy: *sigh* I'll never see Joy, will I? All I wanna do Is see you turn into A giant penguin, a giant penguin! All I wanna be Is the one who gets to see A giant penguin Oh, I know it'll be great, and I just can't wait To see the person you are together If you give it a chance, you can do a huge dance Because you are, a giant penguin You might even like being together But if you don't than it's not forever But if it were me I'd really want to be a giant penguin, a giant penguin! All I wanna do Is see you turn into A giant penguin Goat: BAAA! *jumps across the floating rocks* Lucy: Wait up, Lucy jr.! Jay: Lucy, I don't think you can make those jumps. Lucy: Maybe you should turn into Joy and take me across! Jay: .......We don't need Joy to get across. Lucy: But wouldn't it be easier? Locy: Not as easy as this! *throws Lucy onto on of the rocks* Lucy: Wow, that was a great idea! Locy: I know. Jay: Locy, you shouldn't have done that! Locy: Don't worry it's perfectly safe! See? *jumps on the rock* As a result of Locy jumping on the rock, the rock tilts and Lucy falls off. Quickly, Jay jumps of the cliff, holding onto Locy's whip. He is able to catch Lucy. Lucy: Wow, that was great how you worked together. Why don't you do that all the time? Locy and Jay cross their arms and look away. Later... Lucy: Ugg, I'm so tired. Hey, look at that! It's a tiny temple! Jay: It's just where Pixie said it would be. Lucy: *looks inside* Wow! It's a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book! Jay: But, where's the beetle? It wouldn't leave would it? Oh no! It could be anywhere! Locy: Maybe you should freak out some more. That's really gonna help us find it. Jay: I can't believe you! You're just slouching over here! Locy: Hey, it's not my fault the beetle isn't there! Why do you have to make things worst be squawking at me! Jay: I am not squawking at you! Locy: Yeah, you are, you're squawking and making comments about my posture! Lucy Jr.: BAAAA! Lucy: Guys, you're scaring Lucy Jr.! I giant bird comes out of the water and eats Lucy Jr. Lucy: Nooo! Jay tries to shoot it with his staff, but misses. He then tries throwing the staff, but the bird eats it Locy: In here guys! *pulls steven into a dome* Jay: It swallowed my staff! Locy: Stop restating the italic text! Lucy: Guys! Nows the perfect time to form Joy! Locy: Well.... Fine. Locy and Jay light up their gems. Jay does a traditional dance, but Locy starts breakdancing. When they do the end of the fusion, Jay ends up hitting Locy. The fusion fails. Locy: So, you wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time? Jay: I wouldn't have if your dance wasn't so formless! Locy: Do you even know how much work goes into breakdancing? Besides, you should know how I dance by now! Lucy: Guys, stop! If you can't get along, I'll never get to see Joy! And, uh, I'll probably also get eaten by a giant bird. The bird breaks through the dome and eats Lucy In the bird's stomach..... Lucy: Oh, there you are Lucy Jr. Hey, how can you eat at a time like this! Wait a minute, that's the Heaven Beetle! The bird shakes, and Lucy Jr. drops the beetle Lucy: Oh I can't wait till they see this! You know, if I ever get out of here. Suddenly, a giant wing breaks through the bird, followed by another one. They grab Lucy and Lucy Jr. and take them out of the bird. It's Joy! A flock of birds start attacking them, so Joy carries Lucy and backflips down the mountain. Once they are far enough, Joy summons Locy's whip and Jay's staff, and combines them to make a magic-tipped bow and arrow. She shoots the arrow at the flock of birds, killing them instantly. Joy: *looks at Lucy* Lucy: Do you.. Remember me? Joy: *laughs* All you wanna do Is see me turn into... Lucy: *gasps* A giant penguin! Later, Lucy and Joy warp back Pixie: So, where's the Heaven Beetle? Joy: *gasps* I don't have it! *unfuses* Jay: You forgot about the Heaven Beetle! Locy: Hey, you were the one doing all those back-flips! Lucy: Don't worry. I have it! Pixie: Good job Lucy! I also see you helped your teammates fuse. Lucy: All I had to do what get eaten by a bird. Pixie: *puts the beetle in a container* Well, your gonna be great at fusing one day. Lucy: Yeah... Wait, I can do that too? '''THE END Please leave a comment of your favorite part! When three of them are posted by different people, the next episode will be posted. Also, if your planning on saying that you liked Joy, please say "I liked it when they went in that wagon." I know it seems silly, but I don't want people to be spoiled. Thanks~ Category:Blog posts